A Dimitri and Rose Sad Love Story
by TeamVampireAcademy15
Summary: Rose needed Dimitri in her greatest time of need. Sure she had friends to help her,but since Dimitri's gone, will Rose learn to live without him? Or will Dimitri come back? *COMPLETE*
1. Fighting for the one worth fighting for

I was sitting next to Lissa and Christian in the commons when someone said my name. I looked up and saw that Dimitri was standing behind me and I realized, after the Strigoi attack happened, he made it out. Alive. I jumped up and grabbed his hand and steered him away towards the dhampir dorms.

When we arrived, we climbed the stairs and headed into my room. I shut the door behind me and turned slowly to look at Dimitri. He was staring at me with a look that scared me.

Like something was about to change my life forever.

He stood up and began to speak. "Rose-" He began but I wouldn't let him. I stood up on my toes and kissed him with as much passion as possible.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, reluctantly. We fell on my bed and I was on top of him. We kept kissing like that until he pulled away slightly to look at my face as if it was the last time he'll ever see me. Scared, I started to kiss him again, but he jumped up and got dressed automatically, like a robot, and ran out the door faster than I've ever ran.

I realized I was naked, So I got dressed and ran out the door, down the stairs,out the lobby and went running towards him who was heading towards the gates.

I started yelling. "Stop! What the heck do you think you're doing?" He finally stopped at the gates. There was no guardian on duty, so he easily let himself out. I grabbed his hand and jerked him hard enough that he came to a standstill.

"Dimitri why are you doing this?" I said,tears filling my eyes. "Because I'm not good for you Roza. And because I don't love you anymore. I don't need you anymore. I don't want you anymore. This is the last time you're ever going to see me Roza." He pressed a kiss on my cheek, and then before I could even say anything, he said, "Don't run after me if you know what's best for your future. Think about Lissa." I thought i'd have been too shocked to ask where he was going, but apparently not. "Where are you going?" I asked in a shaky voice, barely above a whisper. "I'm leaving to a place where I once lived when I was younger. All i'm telling you is that its in Russia. But don't find me Roza. Besides,why would you try to convince me when you know its nearly impossible? I don't love you anymore Rose. Stay with Lissa. Take care of yourself and Lissa...but don't do anything too reckless. Goodbye Roza..."

He pulled me close and then, just like that, he walked away. I collapsed to the ground and started crying. I didn't realize how late it was until Lissa came running to my side. I immediately stood up and took her back to her dorm and, when I did, I walked back to my dorm, through the lobby, up the stairs, and into my room. I laid down on my bed, crying my heart out. I finally fell asleep crying and I was dreaming of Dimitri.

_*Dimitri's POV*_  
When I said those agonizing words to Roza, I didn't know how much longer I could take. And then, when I heard her cry, I almost stopped walking and ran back to Roza. Almost. So when I was in the plane to Baia,Russia a hour later,I turned on my mp3 player and put in my earphones and listened to "Already Over" by Red. I fell asleep,dreaming of Roza.

_*Rose's POV*  
_I awoke to the sound of Lissa shaking me gently. I felt haggard and distressed from the previous night. I sat up and saw that Lissa, Christian, Adrian were in my room, all staring at me with concern. "Its okay guys. I'm fine. I just had an emotional breakdown over some silly situation. Really." Adrian and Christian looked like they believed me. But Lissa, knowing me too well when I lie, tsked and sat on my bed. I had told her that I had loved _him_, (My mind refused to think _his_ name), and she understood.

But, somehow, I couldn't bring myself to tell her how much he really meant to me and the full details of the previous night. I hated lying to Lissa, but I felt like even for me it was personal for some reason. "Sorry Liss...I just had a lot on my mind and I didn't want to talk about it." I said,with a half smile on my face. She nodded and said,"Well we shouldn't really be in here,but Adrian wants to talk to you before he leaves the room." I nodded and she and Christian left the room.

Adrian walked over to me and sat on my bed like Lissa did. He was staring at the floor. More like glaring. "I can't believe that idiot! He left you broken hearted, completely abrupt, and he said he really truly loved you! Ergh!" I shushed him,half in I didn't want the dorm manager to hear and half because I didn't want him to talk about _him_ that way.

"Adrian...don't...please be quiet.." I whispered shakily. He glanced at me and one glance told him all he needed to know about how I felt right now. "Sorry. I just hate seeing you broken hearted or hurt in any way." "I understand. But there are parts of life that you're going to have to go through if you want to be truly happy. I mean, I'm trying so hard to let him go, yet I fail every time. I don't know if life's worth living for anymore. But i'll keep fighting..fighting for the one worth fighting for." **I hope you like it! Review please and tell me what you think! :) And I hope I did good on the paragraphs and spaces between the commas ;)**


	2. How the heck did this happen?

I let Adrian hold me and, while I let the tears run down my face, I thought about a few things. I know Dimitri doesn't love me and that he doesn't care. But at the time,I didn't pay attention to the few key words he'd said. 'Take care of yourself' he'd said. But why would he say that if he doesn't love me anymore?

For crying out loud, he'd said he didn't love me or want me or need me! Which, in reality, would mean he doesn't care. Or, some part of me said gently, in your heart, you would know he would be lying to you for a good reason. Good enough to walk away. I sighed mentally. I laid down on my bed and said, "Good night Adrian." He smiled a little. "Good night Rose. Take care of yourself." I stiffened. But then relaxed, seeing his confused expression. I then yawned loudly, and he laughed gently and got up and the left the room, closing the door gently. I started dreaming.

I was standing in the middle of a meadow somewhere in Montana, and I saw everyone I loved standing in front of me. I then saw Dimitri walk out of the trees and walk towards me. He stroked my cheek, and his fingers trailed along the side of my neck and then, it happened. Something felt like an explosion within me. Like every little bit of anger I feel in reality, somehow came into the dream. I started kicking him and punching him, while he was shocked, and when he tried to comfort me, I yelled at him. "NO! How can I believe anything you say to me anymore?"

Suddenly I woke up, panting. I've apparently been screaming. I saw Lissa, Adrian, Christian leaning over me, concerned. I felt a weird pain in my stomach. I shot up and raced to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet, throwing up. Ugh. I rinsed my mouth with the tap and brushed my teeth.

"I'm fine guys." I said after I brushed my teeth. "Rose..are you sure you're fine?" Lissa asked me, overly worried. "Yeah,yeah. Probably just stomach pains." I said, weirded out by be throwing up. I never had stomach pains before. Well not that I remember. I looked at Lissa's, skeptical, overly worried face and I added, "Well maybe I should see a doctor. Y'know to make sure it is stomach pains." Lissa and Adrian nodded, while Christian was lost in thought. I walked out the door and Adrian followed behind. "Rose...did you..make love with any Moroi 3 months ago?" I hesitated. "Well..you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But the only guy I made love with was Dimitri Belikov...and that was..3...months..."  
I couldn't finish. Oh crap. How the heck did this happen? It isn't POSSIBLE. I sprinted to the Clinic and, when I got there, I raced through the doors and a nurse came over and asked what's wrong. "I think I might be..pregnant." I said breathlessly. The nurse stared at me for a second with nothing but shock on her face and then her face turned disgusted. She muttered,"Figures." And immediately led me to a bed in one of the rooms. I laid down and she gently examined my stomach. I fell in and out of sleep as she examined my stomach.

It felt like hours when she finally gave the report. "Well Rosemarie...you're pregnant, and the baby is healthy. As long as you don't do anything risky that could hurt the baby." I nodded, way too shocked to even answer. She gave me permission to leave, as long as I kept up daily visits, and I left the Clinic.

When I arrived at the dhampir dorms, I walked across the lobby and up the stairs into my room. I laid down, on my back, gently and stared out the window, tears spilling out of my eyes. This can't be happening to me. Face it Rose, I told myself, It is happening.

I hope you liked it! And i'd like it very much if you reviewed and told me what you think! ;) Oh and thank you so much for those who reviewed on this story! :D I loved your reviews :D 


	3. Dimitri Belikov?

No way. Absolutely _no_ way. Ugh! The only guy, or man I should say, I made love with was..was.._him_ for crying out loud! I refused to think his name if it's not necessary.  
Great, I thought bitterly, I'm carrying his child. Oh this is _wonderful_, I thought sarcastically. I decided immediately to go see Lissa.

When I'd walked up the stairs to Lissa's room, in the Moroi dorms, I knocked on her door and Lissa answered. "Hey," I said timidly. Man, this baby is really messing up my personality. Either that or I was just too nervous to greet her better.

I'd bet it was the latter.

"Hey Rose c'mon in. I was just doing homework before you came." "Oh. Well i can come some other-" She interrupted. "No I'm glad you came. Besides I already finished. Christian went to his dorm to finish his homework, rather reluctantly, but thats obvious for him. He'd said that he'd rather 'waste his time' with me rather than homework." When she mentioned that she was 'glad' I came, that was definitely not the right word. From what the bond tells me, and its pretty accurate, she's ecstatic that I came. "So what do you need to talk about?" She said, glancing at my face and grinning. The only reason she's grinning is because she knows me well enough to tell what I came here for from looking at my expression.  
But she just doesn't know what the reason is. "Lets sit down on your bed Liss." She nodded so we sat down on her bed. "Well the thing is Lissa..I'm pregnant." She was completely shocked, feelings and expression, so before she voiced it, she was thinking, By a Moroi..right? I shook my head and her eyes widened.

"I'll give you one guess. No its not Adrian," I said, reading her thoughts again. This time she voiced her guess. "D-You-know-who?" She whispered, not wanting to upset me by saying his name. I appreciated that. She must know me really well. I nodded, sudden tears sliding down my cheeks. She hugged me suddenly but gently so she wouldn't crush the baby.

I started crying into her shoulder. She patted my back comfortingly and murmured, "Its going to be okay Rose. You can find someone much, much better." "Yeah...I'll find someone...Thanks for giving me an idea Liss!" I said, suddenly excited. She was a little surprised at my sudden mood change but she smiled. But then she frowned in confusion. I jumped up, wincing a little, and ran straight to the door saying, "I'll explain later!"

I half ran, half walked to the guest housings near the edge of campus. I knocked on the door and Adrian answered, looking surprised to see me. I grinned at him and he looked wary. But he smiled back and let me in. I sat down on his couch, jealous he gets more than a bed AND his own kitchen, and started talking.

"Well, I was thinking, y'know if you want to start dating, then I was also thinking that you could help me take care of HIS baby that i'm carrying, hehe..." I laughed nervously, hoping he won't think of me badly. Thankfully he just stared at me in shock, and it was almost funny to see his expression.  
Actually, in fact, all of a sudden it was _way_ funny, so I burst out laughing. He was immediately confused and suspicious. Tears of laughter ran down my face and then, abruptly, I was serious. These mood swings are just plain eerie.

"Okay I have a few things I want to say to you,Rose. First. _Of course_ I want to date you. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you every second of the hour?" He said melodramatically. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to continue. "And you're pregnant by Belikov? Seriously? Wow. Well, I guess i'll help you. But I so wish it was my baby 'cause if it was mine, i'd be getting rid of all my alcohol bottles." I rolled my eyes again. I leaned over, carefully, and kissed him on on the lips. It was nothing compared to the kisses I'd felt with HIM, but it still felt warm and sweet. He grabbed my hand and laid me gently on the couch next to him. i laid down on my back so it was safer for the baby.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, careful of the baby inside of me, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. We sat there in silence until there was a knock on the door. Adrian got up to go get it, not bothering to peer out the hole, and apparently stiffened in surprise at the person outside.

"Is Rose here?" I knew that voice anywhere. No. No way. NO. I had to be dreaming. I pinched myself on my left arm and realized I wasn't dreaming. I saw him come in and guess who was standing over me? Dimitri Belikov.

**Review please and tell me what you guys think of this chapter! :) I know I left you with a cliff hanger, but i'll write more don't worry! But i'll probably take breaks between chapters. So I can like read other stories and do whatever. :) Kay thanks for reading :) **


	4. Happiness & Sadness combined together

_Previously on a Dimitri and Rose Sad Love Story:_

_"Is Rose here?" I knew that voice anywhere. No. No way. NO. I had to be dreaming. I pinched myself on my left arm and realized I wasn't dreaming. I saw him come in and guess who was standing over me? Dimitri Belikov.  
_

I was lying on the couch and my eyes bulged as I stared up at Dimitri. He looked down at me with some emotion in his eyes I couldn't decipher. I looked away and saw Adrian still at the doorway, glaring at Dimitri with a look of such hatred and jealousy that i had to look away. Again.

I decided to look at the pattern on the couch and realized that the color was a light green with a swirl of orange for the pattern. Fascinated, I realized I didn't really feel until now that it was velvet. Probably expensive. Dimitri said, "Roza..." I ignored him, not wanting him to know how much that word sent flutters in my chest. "Rose..please say something." I ignored him again, this time pretending to be fascinated by the couch. But, unfortunately, tears spilled out of my eyes. "Stupid mood swings." I muttered, not realizing I said it out loud until I finally looked at Dimitri and his expression was confused. I realized I had to tell him.

I was going to tell him until there was a knock on the door. Again. Adrian sighed in frustration and this time looked out the peephole and he smiled in relief. He opened the door and I saw Lissa come in. I ran to her, crying in her shoulder like I did in her room. She started to ask what was wrong until she saw Dimitri.

When I got up, I noticed her glaring at Dimitri. Dimitri was staring at me with a pained expression. Good. I was about to tell him the oh so wonderful news until Lissa confirmed it for me by yelling at him. "How could you leave Rose broken hearted 3 months ago and just expect to come back into her life like you never left her?" Well when I said she was yelling, that was a bit of an exaggeration. Her tone was calm, but her voice? Scary.  
Dimitri looked like he was about to speak, but Lissa interrupted him. "How dare you hurt Rose after everything you two have been through? Why do you expect to just come back after every little hurt you've put her through? I can't believe I trusted you once. Apparently your love for Rose was an act from what I can tell."

She glared at Dimitri so fiercely that Dimitri actually took a step back and I was a little scared myself. I saw fear in Adrian's eyes. Wow. She scared all of us. "Liss. I can tell you got it out of your system. Can I speak please?" I said politely. She nodded and her expression was apologetic for scaring me. I smiled to tell her that it was okay and she smiled a little back. My smile dropped as I began speaking and stared at Dimitri.

"Look. Lissa has a point. I don't get why you decided to come back after all you put me through. You broke my heart and how can I trust you when you said that you..that you.." I stumbled on that part, tears filling my eyes again. I tried again.

"When you said what you said. Look. You're confusing me, and i'm probably confusing you. But I just want you to know that I'm pregnant and I'm carrying your child. I'm sorry for ever being with you and I'm sorry..i'm sorry for existing. So I could never have met you and you would have a much better life than being with a stupid, irresponsible, idiotic dhampir girl. I'm sorry for EVERYTHING we've been through. But, after you'd said those words to me near the gates, I can't really trust you anymore. So just leave. Please."

My voice broke at the word 'leave'. I tried glaring at him, but my vision was blurry from the tears. So blurry in fact, I didn't see him, at first, walk up to me and hug me gently. Since his head was above my head, and my face was to his chest, for some odd reason, I wanted to take in his scent, trying to be inconspicious about it, while he started speaking. "Rose. I lied to you. I lied to you because I wanted you to have a better life than be with a 24 year old man. You're 17 Rose and we can't be together unless its secret and i grew tired of us being together secretly. But I also knew I couldn't tell anyone about us because you'd get expelled.

I regret breaking your heart and I hated saying those words, but I knew I had to if you wanted another chance at love. If you couldn't find the one you really wanted to be with besides me, then I'd come back. But I had someone watch you to see if you found someone more suitable for you. And...I'm glad I came back.

More glad than you could ever know. Also..we don't have to keep the baby if you don't want to. I'm fine with it if you want to give the baby up for adoption. I will always love you Roza and I won't ever break your heart again. I am more sorry than you can imagine. I will never leave you. You're always, always burned into my mind forever."

He looked down at me, and I looked away, wondering what to think about all this. I sighed. "Okay, I believe you. But heres the thing. If you do end up leaving again, IF you do, I won't take you back. I'll walk away and i'll let you go then and there. Okay?" He nodded. "Oh yeah. I should add if you leave me and end up breaking my heart again...you know the rest."

You should talk to Adrian, my heart told me. I broke away from Dimitri and saw that Adrian was looking at me with tears in his eyes. I walked to Adrian and put my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Adrian...I am so, so sorry. I love him way too much. But I also love you Adrian. Just not the way you think." "Did you expect him to come back Rose?" "No. I didn't." I said. He nodded and then smiled suddenly. "Maybe you should give up the baby, not that its my choice, just a suggestion."

I thought about it. "I probably will. Since I'm going to be Lissa's Guardian someday, I ought to give up this baby. So..Adrian..I still love you, as friends, but Dimitri will always be the one I romantically love." Adrian nodded in understanding and I smiled.

The next few days were back to the way it used to be. Except the one exception. Hanging out with Lissa, secretly dating Dimitri and hanging out with my other friends. When I wasn't doing any of that, I was either at school or at the doctors. Right now, I was with Lissa in her room, listening to music. Well I was listening to music, she was doing her homework. It had been four months later since Dimitri had come back, and I was 7 months now. "Geez, I look like a continent." I commented. Lissa laughed and said, "Its normal for pregnancy Rose. You'll give birth in no time."

-Two months Later-  
I was nine months now. The month I give birth to the baby girl I was carrying. I just didn't know what day I was supposed to give birth yet. Lissa and Dimitri knew but didn't tell me for whatever reason. Oh whatever. I'm just glad i'm actually going to have a happier life. I felt a pain in my stomach that grew and I realized that it was time.

A few hours later, I was sitting in the Clinic bed holding mine and Dimitri's beautiful baby girl. I wasn't keeping her but I was still going to name her. "Lets name her...Alexandra. Since that's a Russian name but i can still understand it. Not that we're keeping her." I let Dimitri hold her and I saw him murmuring to her in Russian. I smiled a little. Dimitri then gave her to the Nurse so she could be raised by a dhampir couple and he told the nurse Alexandra's name.

We left, holding hands, and then we had to part ways. Before we did, Dimitri checked to see if anyone was around and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and we parted ways. I left to go to school and he went to do whatever.

After school, I decided to go see Lissa. My life is so wonderful, I thought, that I ought to have spread wings and fly away. With sexy Dimitri by my side.

When I arrived at Lissa's dorm, she apparently told me exciting news. "I'm getting married to Christian!" She said excitedly and squealed. I squealed with her, knowing Christian was right for her and that he would make her happy.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! :D so review please and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Rose and Dimitri and Alexandra?

**Author's Note: Okay. For those who asked why Rose gave up the baby, was because Rose wasn't ready and wanting to protect Lissa, and Dimitri, being as understanding as any one person can be, understood Rose's feelings like always. Does that explain it better? ;) And thanks a lot for the reviews you guys gave me for the previous chapter; I really appreciate it :) To be honest, i really appreciate that you guys haven't given me one mean review or critical reviews so far :D I'll work hard to keep the story in paragraphs and spaces between commas and so on. ;) Here's the chapter! :)**

I couldn't believe my eyes when Lissa told me she was getting married to her lover, Christian Ozera. I grinned at her and when I teased her about "love children", her face went so red, I could barely make out her facial features. I laughed and apparently Christian didn't even hear me say "love children" to Lissa. That's funny 'cause usually he's really observant. Oh well, I thought, They're in love.

We were living at the Royal Court now and Lissa and Christian decided to share a room together. Obviously. I decided to get my own room, complete with Plasma screen TV and a couch with velvet red rose patterns. Ugh. I hate rose stuff for some reason.

Oh well, you take what you get. And a bed that had so much pillows, I thought you'd get buried in them. I walked over to my bed and just crashed onto the pillows. Hmmm...I thought. There was actually enough pillows for me for me to actually get buried. This should be interesting.

Not surprisingly, I was completely buried. As if it were my fortress. Ha ha. I'm going to scare the heck out of Dimitri once he comes in here. Or Christian for that matter. Ha ha. I heard a knock at my door and I didn't answer. I had enough self control not to burst out laughing. Yet.  
Whoever knocked came in the room, (good thing the pillows looked normal sitting there otherwise the person would notice something fishy),and when he talked I recognized him immediately. "Roza? Are you in here?"  
I could smell his scent nearby and I realized he was near the bed. I hoped he didn't sit on the bed. Please, please, I thought nervously, don't let him sit on the bed.

Thankfully, he didn't. His footsteps neared and a door creaked nearby. He apparently walked in the bathroom, my own bathroom fortunately, and I heard footsteps draw nearer to the bed. I decided this was my chance.

I jumped all of a sudden at him and I had the pleasure of his shocked face and him flinching in surprise a little and he caught me before I could hit the floor. I was in Dimitri's arms now. I was laughing uncontrollably. "You..should..have..seen..your..face..Dimitri!" I said, each word I managed to get out between laughs. He laughed along with me and tears of laughter were streaming down my face. He set me down on the bed, lying next to me while I kept laughing uncontrollably.

Two hours passed and I was _still_ laughing. Wow. Must be some kind of record. When I thought that, I laughed even harder for some reason. Geez. He must be thinking i'm some kind of freak. I looked over at Dimitri and saw his shocked expression. If possible, I laughed even harder, making it hard to breathe. Not that I noticed. I didn't realize at first that I had an audience. I _finally_ stopped laughing, but still snickering, and saw that Lissa and Christian and Adrian were staring at me, torn between amusement and shock. I completely stopped laughing and felt myself blushing out of embarrassment. I sat up, wanting to catch my breath. Dimitri was grinning at me, and I blushed even more. I got up and told Christian and Adrian to leave. They were reluctant but left.

I glared at Dimitri, with hands on my hips. He smiled. "So Roza-" I interrupted him. "How long was that laughing gas in here?" I said with an edge to my voice.  
His expression was confused. "What laughing gas?" "Well there's no other way possible I could have laughed that hard. So _someone _had to have put laughing gas in here." He arched an eyebrow. "Well you're Rose Hathaway, one of the most moody girls I've ever met, so that'd explain it. You're very moody today. I can tell." I stared at him, shocked that he knew he better than I know myself. I narrowed my eyes and stormed off to the bathroom. I decided to take a shower, so I stripped my clothes and got in the shower to calm myself.

When I got out of the shower, I realized my clean clothes were out there, so I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out, barely noticing Lissa left and Dimitri was sitting on my bed, reading a western novel.  
I also barely noticed that he looked up when he saw me and I didn't pay attention to the expression on his face. I grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a light red tank top and when I dropped the towel, forgetting Dimitri was in the room, he grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my lips with such a passionate, fierce intensity that I had to take a short breather. His lips moved down to my neck and moved up from there to my lips, back and forth. His hands moved across me and I felt like my body was on fire. "I love you Dimitri more than you could ever know." He kissed me briefly and then moved down to my neck again and he said,"I love you too my Roza and I will always love you. Don't forget that."  
He started kissing me again, making it impossible to do small talk.

A few hours later, we lay there, both of us without clothes on, and I felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. His arms tightened around me and his fingers traced along my back, down my waist, and down my leg, sending electricity through me, and up again. I sighed in contentment and tightened my hold around his neck. I moved one arm so I could stroke his cheek and down his neck and across his chest.

"I love you Roza. More than you could ever imagine." He kissed me again and there was a knock on my door. I got up, reluctant and got dressed. He did the same and I went to answer the door. "Yeah Guardian Tanner?" There was a little three year old girl, hiding shyly behind his leg. Mikhail Tanner was standing in front of me, with a neutral expression on his face.

"This is Alexandra and she's been wanting to know about her parents. I figured you'd know who the dhampir woman is." My eyebrows raised when I looked at her and saw her eyes exactly the same as Dimitri's. "Oh. Well. Um. I'm the, well, mother apparently and well..Adrian's the father." I lied. Mikhail raised his eyebrows, but otherwise not surprised. "Okay. Well, I'll see you later. Her foster family loved her, but she was a handful for her. She reminds me of you." He smiled a little at me. And then he said, "Bye Rose." I waved goodbye and I took Alexandra in my arms. She stared at me, with an expression of longing. I'm 20 now so that would explain how Alexandra is 3. I had her when I was 17. I looked at Dimitri and he was staring at her with an expression that mingled with confusion and longing. "So. This is our daughter?" He said. I nodded, not speaking. I could not believe this. No way. Apparently, we'll have to take care of her now. I mean, I don't hate Alexandra, its just that I honestly didn't expect her to come to us. Oh well, when you're Rose Hathaway...everything weird happens to you.

**I hope you liked this chapter! ;) I decided to add in Alexandra for the heck of it :D Review please and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Happiness Is Addicting

Oh well. I took her into my room and sat her down on the couch. She stared up at us with curiosity on her beautiful face. I glanced at Dimitri, who was staring down at her with surprise. But he didn't say anything. He didn't say he wanted her. He didn't say he didn't want her.  
Guys can be so confusing sometimes. And then, his expression shifted. His expression was so full of love that my heart swelled. He then picked her up and stared into her eyes. "Alexandra..." His voice is so beautiful that my heart swelled even more. "You're my daughter." He didn't say it like he was reminding her. He said it like he was convincing himself.

"Hey Roza..why don't we get a bed for her and she can live with either me or you?" I thought about it. And then immediately decided. "How about you? It would make more sense, since some people think you're with Tasha." I said her name with bitterness. He rolled his eyes but agreed. A while later, we decided to go show Lissa my daughter to her. When we arrived at her door, I knocked while Dimitri held Alexandra. Lissa answered. "Oh hey Rose. C'mon in." She smiled at me and I came in.

"You too Dimitri." Lissa said and smiled at him too. Dimitri had to duck to get in. And me and Lissa laughed at that. He somehow managed to close the door behind him while he was carrying Alexandra.

Lissa noticed a little girl in Dimitri's arms. "Who's that little cutie?" She asked and I just noticed that Alexandra was sleeping in Dimitri's arms. "She's my-" Dimitri growled-"_our_ daughter, Alexandra. Mine and Dimitri's daughter."

Through the bond, Lissa felt shock at that. Considering two dhampirs can't really have children together, I don't blame her for being surprised. "Your..your..DAUGHTER?" Lissa said. I nodded. I then noticed Dimitri smiling down at Alexandra and it was so sweet, I couldn't help but take a picture. I silently grabbed Lissa's camera and took a picture of them. Right when the flash went away, Dimitri looked up and arched an eyebrow.

I smiled innocently at him while hiding the camera behind my back. Fortunately, Dimitri couldn't grab a camera from me since his hands were taken.  
I grinned at him michievously. "Awesome! I caught Dimitri Belikov by surprise! Not something that happens very often!" Dimitri smiled at me and then looked back down at Alexandra. His eyes softened whenever he looked at her. I turned to Lissa and we caught up on what's been going on in our lives. I apparently missed Lissa's wedding.

"Dang it. I can't believe I missed your wedding Liss. I'm so-" She cut me off. "No. Don't apologize. Its fine Rose. Don't worry. You can still come to the reception." She smiled. "Yeah. Definitely. I'll go_ of course." _I said and sat down on the couch. Dimitri sat next to me while still holding Alexandra. He gave her to me and I gladly took her. She woke up and saw I was holding her. She suddenly jumped out of my arms and did a backwards flip. She smiled at us. I clapped and so did Dimitri and Lissa, all of us smiling proudly.

We said our goodbyes to Lissa and we went back to my room with little Alex walking behind Dimitri.

When we got there, Dimitri picked up Alexandra and we put her on the couch and put a blanket on top of her. She yawned hugely and fell asleep and Dimitri chuckled saying that she's so much like me. I went to my bed and laid down.

I yawned suddenly at the same time my stomach grumbled.

He laughed softly and I suspected he would have laughed louder if not for Alexandra. "I guess I'm both hungry _and_ tired. That's a first." He laughed just slightly louder, not enough to wake up Alexandra. I got up and went to the kitchenette I had in my room.

I got a banana and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese on it. Yum. I ate the banana first and then I ate the bagel. Dimitri watched me with an amused expression on his face. I yawned even bigger and Dimitri chuckled. I laid down, forgetting I was still in my regular clothes, and fell asleep while Dimitri murmured a Russian lullaby that made my heart swell.

The next day, I woke up and noticed Dimitri sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful and then he smiled in his sleep. My heart beat a little faster than normal. He must be dreaming. I don't know what of, but I was certain it wasn't about me. I'm glad i'm stubborn and I don't say that lightly.

I got dressed into new clothes, well a dress since today was the reception for Lissa's wedding. The dress was light green with golden, diamond tiny hearts around the edge of the dress. The dress style was strapless and there was a golden belt around the waist of the dress. There were golden diamond stars around the edge of the v-neck.

Dimitri woke up and noticed me in the dress. He got up, got into a tux after I told him why I was dressed like this though he'd said he didn't mind me in the dress, and we looked like we were going to a ball.

Which we kind of were. We went to the building where they hold council meetings and it was decorated like a ball. The floor was wooden but looked polished and the walls were painted green and the one stripe around the high beamed walls was gold. The Dragomir colors are gold and green. There was a large space where people could dance and watch Lissa and Christian dance together. Tables that were shaped like circles were on one side, with a fair amount of space between each one but won't clash with the dancing, and on the other side were tables that were shaped square. I went straight to Lissa, with Dimitri following.

"Congratulations Liss! I'm so, so proud of you!" I nearly squealed and I carefully hugged her. "Thanks Rose! That means a lot to me!" She looked like she was about to cry, so I gave her a short but meaningful speech. "Don't worry Lissa. You're going to do wonders with Christian," I said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes but blushed a little. Christian was off talking to Adrian. "And...you're going to be living on your own, and you're already his wife and i know he's going to treat you right. Don't worry Liss. I'll be your guardian, even though I have a daughter, no matter what." Lissa was crying right before I started the speech. I hugged her carefully. "Don't worry." I repeated. She nodded and I went back to Dimitri so I could let her dance with Christian.

_ Lissa's POV_

I couldn't believe this was happening to me! I'm dancing with my husband, Christian Ozera, and I am so happy I could cry! I'm already crying though. "You liking the party Mrs. Ozera?" Christian smiled at me. "Yes! Its so beautiful and I'm so glad I have you to spend it with! I love you way too much Christian and, by some miracle, I hope you love me that way too." I started crying. Again. Christian wiped my tears and thankfully it didn't smear the makeup.

"I will always love you Lissa. You can't imagine how much I love you." I blushed and he stroked my cheek. He smiled again. I'm so happy that I could barely, this time, contain the tears of joy that threaten to overflow. Happiness is addicting. But this addiction, its natural; not wrong. Happiness is something i'll always need and want. This day is the happiest day of my whole life.

_Rose's POV_

I'd been in Lissa's mind and I just barely got out. Lissa's emotions were strong enough to suck me in, so I just got out. Me and Dimitri were dancing and I laid my head against his chest. I felt so happy, its like I can't get enough. Which, I thought, is exactly that. I can't get enough happiness. Its practically impossible for me to get enough happiness. Like Lissa had thought, Happiness is addicting and its the right kind of addiction. Not wrong.  
At this moment in my life, There isn't anything wrong with my life. I'd finally found true happiness and I won't let anything bring me down. I love Dimitri, I love Lissa, I love my daughter, I love my friends and I love my life.

** Hey guys I hope you liked it! :) Review please and tell me what you think! :) Oh btw, I'm ending this story here so I can move on to more. Sorry, but hey at least its not a cliff hanger ;) I really hope you liked this story and thank you so much for reading it :D I appreciate you all :) I'm going to write another story. Its probably going to end up being called 'Last Sacrifice Alternate Ending'. I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to read this ;) **


End file.
